


Nothing Feels Like You

by spobydeckerstar



Series: lucifer and chloe one shots [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer Morningstar - Fandom, chloe decker - Fandom, deckerstar - Fandom, lucifer and chloe - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobydeckerstar/pseuds/spobydeckerstar
Summary: Their first kiss on the beach





	Nothing Feels Like You

**Author's Note:**

> My mother tongue it’s not english so i’m sorry if it has some mistakes. This is the first soty I post on this website, so yeah, I'm kinda nervous. I hope you all like it. <3

“Yeah. You’re probably right.” The moment these words came out of Chloe’s mouth it was like a punch in his stomach. He really believed everything he had just said to her. Chloe Decker was the most special person she had ever met and deserved someone as good as her, and Lucifer knew that was not him.

Lucifer tried to smile and turned his face away so that Chloe didn’t notice the pain in his eyes. A fraction of seconds later he felt her approaching, hovering a few inches from his mouth. His expression changed to a mixture of surprise and confusion.

And then her mouth was in his.

It was just a little pressure. Fast. Quiet. Very different from what he thought it would be. Ever since he met Chloe, Lucifer speaks about getting her into bed, but right there… That moment. Well, to have Chloe’s mouth in his own, even if it had been for fractions of seconds, seemed like paradise. Much more than heaven had ever been. She was truly home to him. Maybe Linda was right… He would never admit it though.

When he opened his eyes, Chloe stared at him with a broken breath, at that moment there was no walls between them. There was no God. There was no hell. There was none immortality. Lucifer felt more human than ever before, more than he would ever be.

He could swear she had felt the connection too, the explosion, the chemistry. It was like if everything had finally made sense. Like everything had its place.

“Detective…” Lucifer whispered sweetly, looking at her expecting some regrets from Chloe, but no. She looked as vulnerable as him, as committed as him.

Chloe leaned into him again for another kiss, this time gently touching his face with both hands. Lucifer hesitated before finally taking the courage to hold her by the waist.

He did not understand about human emotions most of the time, even in his five years on earth he still could not understand one hundred percent those creatures, so he really could not understand why his heart beat furiously in his chest or why he felt like he had something flying in his stomach.

It was Chloe, Lucifer was sure. It had not been his first kiss, he had several, actually, with many different women and men, but nothing would ever compare to having Chloe in his arms. Not in a million years he could forget the sensation of kissing her, of having her close to him like this. He would never forget her taste and how that human made him feel.


End file.
